Unstable
by x-hollowedoutheart-x
Summary: Clare Edwards; 16 years old. Diagnosis? Depression, suicidal tendencies, schitzophrenia. Clare's mother realizes how sick her daughter really is and finally checks her into an institution. For Clare, she considers it to be her worst nightmare, in the flesh. She was so wrong.. Eli / Clare [AU OOC] {WARNING: Violence, Profanity, Self-harm, Sex, Drugs, Death, etc.}


**Author's Note:**

**Hi, guys! So, this site isn't new to me at all. I've had numerous accounts on here mainly dedicated to Degrassi. Yes, my obsession haha, but lately I've been so wrapped up with Teen Wolf. I can't get enough of it! Maybe when you guys leave a review, you could tell me your favorite Degrassi character ****_and _****Teen Wolf character? If any of you watch it. I'd love some feedback on this story, though. I'll admit I've seen this storyline a bunch of times, but no one could ever do it justice. Just one girl. She wrote it beautifully, and I'm hoping you guys like the way I've written it. Obviously no one is like themselves in this story, especially Clare. So please, don't whine over it, this is my story and it's written the way I intended. If you don't like it, then that's great, haha. I'd love some positive reviews, that's what I'm aiming for! But other than that, please enjoy the first chapter(:**

* * *

><p><strong>{ <strong>|| _Clare _|| **}**

"Clare, I'm sorry. This is for your own good. You're sick, honey, and you need help.." My mother looked at me from the driver's seat with tears in her eyes and quivering lips. I nearly rolled _my _eyes, the woman was fucking pathetic. Yeah, I'm sick. Sure, I'm not all there in the head, but me and this bitch both know this corrupt institution won't do anything for me. This is the kind of shit you see in the movies and this is not the place I need to be. Not now, not ever. Yet, she proceeded to check in here and my case is nearly one of the most severe this place has ever had, I guess. That would probably mean I'll be under extra special care. Fucking awesome, right?

"Whatever mom, just unlock the damn door and let me out." I let the words slide off my tongue in a harsh tone and the tears in her eyes finally fell. I never once felt any remorse or pity for her. I'm the one in pain, I'm the one suffering, I'm the one who needs help. She's seeking attention that she won't be getting anytime soon. Ever since I've gotten sicker, my relationship with my mother has deteriorated into nothing almost. When I was around 14 that's when it started. That's when I got sick. Well, the schitzophrenia had always been there since I was a little girl, it just never really made itself apparent until I was older. Atleast, that's what the doctors had told my mom and dad.

"I think I need to go in with you.."

"No." I said sternly, "You don't. You checked me in already. I can do the rest on my own, now let me the fuck out." I said in the most neutral tone I could muster. I barely glanced at my mother's face as she unlocked the door and let me out. I grabbed my bags and suitcase from the trunk and as I entered the front doors of my worst nightmare, I heard the tires of my mom's car screeching away.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The lady at the front desk smiled warmly at me and wanted to barf. Just standing in this place made me sick. Oh shit, _wait_. Ha, I'm funny, right?

"My name is Clare Edwards. My mom checked me into this place a couple days ago.." I sighed dully and watched her type a few things into her computer before she looked back at me.

"Ah, yes. One moment." She got up from her desk and walked over to a door leading to some type of office. Suddenly, I had the small urge to turn around and walk right back out the same doors I'd entered this place through, but I stayed glued right to the spot I was in and I waited for what felt like forever, but what I would guess was only a few moments before she came back out with another woman.

"This is Dr. Dawes, you'll be apart of her unit and she'll be showing you to your room now." I watched the lady before me with attentive eyes as she smiled brightly at me. She was somewhat older, it showed in the crease of her mouth and the corners of her eyes. Her lips were thin and her teeth were extremely white and the color of her eyes nearly matched the blue frame of her glasses.

"Come with me." She gestured for me to follow behind her, as she picked up one of my bags. I raised an eyebrow and stared at the back of her head for a moment and I wanted to scoff in her face, but I stopped myself. I trailed behind her dreadfully and a sigh fell from my lips while we walked down the bland white hallway. Every door we passed looked the exact same, the only way to tell the difference being the bold black numbers right below the small windows decorating the doors. The floors were waxed so much and so well, that I could practically see my reflection in the tiles. Suddenly, she stopped infront of the door, just like all the others and no different at all, "This is your room." She smiled sweetly at me before she unlocked the door to room 154. She led me inside and suddenly things got even worse than I had thought they possibly could. There were two beds...

"I have a.. _roommate?_" I coughed slightly, clearing my throat as I questioned her. She smiled uneasily at me and nodded.

"Yes you do. He should be back any minute!" My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Bad enough, I have a roommate, but of course it's a boy. _Of course..._

Suddenly, before I could even open my mouth to respond, a boy who looked to be about my age, trailed into the room and kept his head down. I could see the shaggy black hair on his head, though. It curled slightly at the ends and looked quite disheveled, but in a cute way. He had a white v-neck on and black skinny jeans hugged his legs, accompanied by black combat boots that seemed to fit his style.

"And here he is!" Dr. Dawes beamed, her face brightening as she threw her hands in the air and gave me a wide smile before walking toward the boy, "Eli, darling." She walked closer to him and his head lifted. This was one of the only times I could admit I was absolutely speechless. He was gorgeous; his lips small, but full and a pale pink. They were chapped, but not grossly to the point I wanted to shove a glass of water and some chapstick in his face. Just.. slightly rough and I suddenly wondered what they would feel like against mine. I mentally kicked myself for the thought. I didn't want to have an episode right now, of all times, so I did my best to keep myself calm. I took notice to his pale complexion and his thick eyebrows. His chiseled jaw line and his broad shoulders gave him a confidence I felt only I, and not many others, would notice. His eyelashes were somwhat long and framed his eyes nicely. And that's when I noticed them; his _eyes_. They were a breath taking green color. Not just a plain green, but a deep green that was almost smothering. They shined and there was a glint in his eyes that I couldn't quite put my finger on as he smirked at me.

"Hi." He stated simply, tearing his eyes from me and looking at Dr. Dawes.

"This is your new roommate, Clare." She spoke sweetly to him and rested her hand on his shoulder, "She doesn't really know her way around and the day has barely started, so I'd like you to help her find her way around the building today." He shrugged and looked back at me, smirking once more.

"Sure," His eyes scanned me up and down and I nearly set on fire in that very moment, "Why not?" HIs squinted slightly and the tone of his voice nearly pierced right through me.

_Oh god.._

* * *

><p><strong>So, it was short but it was just to sort of introduce Clare and give you a slight feel for her personality and what not and to let you know her and Eli are gonna be roommates, ooh la la(; haha, but if you guys like this chapter a lot and want me to continue, then the next chapter will be much longer, just for you guys(: &amp; don't forget to answer the question I asked you in the beginning of the chapter :DD<strong>


End file.
